Photo Video (Greece)
Logo descriptions by Thisisanswer and mvboys2 Editions by SnowflakesOmega, The_Username_15, mvboys2, Paperking99 and GoAnimateFan199Pro Video captures courtesy of Nikos P. Background: Photo Video was a Greek video distribution company, focusing on converting home memories on Super 8 film to Videocassette. 1st Logo(1988)' bandicam 2016-12-24 13-18-55-842.jpg 'WARNING: Do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy (as there are parts of the logo that can be very flashy).'' CAUTION:''' Do not call the phone number listed in the logo, as it is not in service.' 'Nicknames: "Glitchy Coloring, Cheesy Logo", "The Third Cheesiest Home Video Logo Ever", "The Video Game Logo", "The Personification Of All That Is Glitchy", "Too Much Chyron Again", "Redundant Oxymoron Logo", "Trails from Hell", "The Inescapable Nightmare", "Fireworks, Colorful Patterns, and Lots of Photo Video", "Logo on Acid", "SuperVideo's Greek Sister"Logo: We start off with videos of fireworks. Then we cut to some particles making patterns. The yellow and white pattern then flashes a bit until we cut to a strange gray spiral moving flashing different colors. The spiral stops moving reveals that is the logo leaving trails, which is shown as follows: 'PHOTO VIDEO ΚΑΤΣΑΜΟΥΝΔΗΣ 'ΣΤΟΑ ΡΟΙΚΟΥ 10 ΤΗΛ. 24749-22292 ΡΟΔΟΣ ' 2 of the lines are either flashing colors or changing darkness and the border "shines". Then we cut to the logo on a black background with Greek text with some of it flashing different colors are seen below the logo, shown as follows: 'ΑΝΑΛΑΜΒΑΝΟΥΜΕ ΒΙΝΤΕΟΣΚΟΠΗΣΕΙΣ('WE ASSUME RECORDINGS)' ΓΑΜΩΝ ΒΑΠΤΙΣΕΩΝ ΕΚΔΗΛΩΣΕΩΝ('OF WEDDINGS, IMMERSIONS AND EVENTS)' A few seconds later, we cut to another series of text: '''ΦΩΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΣΕΙΣ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΕΙΣ (PHOTOGRAPHS AND DEVELOPS) ΜΕΤΑΤΡΕΠΟΥΜΕ ΤΑ ΦΙΛΜ SUPER 8 ΣΕ ΒΙΝΤΕΟΚΑΣΕΤΑ (WE TURN SUPER 8 FILMS TO VIDEOCASSETTES) ΑΥΤΟΜΑΤΕΣ ΦΩΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΕΣ ΣΕ 1 ΛΕΠΤΟ (AUTOMATIC PHOTOS IN 1 MINUTE) It then cuts to the logo alone, which then spirals around with a trail effect. The logo then stops trailing around and the background remains as a complicated mess of colors. It then finally cuts back to fireworks. FX/SFX: All the animation (and live-action). This is the second or third longest logo ever, clocking in at 1 minute and 51 seconds! (Hammer Video Home logo from Argentina claims the current number 1 or 2 title at around 2 minutes) and everything in bad quality. Cheesy Factor: Way off the charts! This "logo" literally has no order, and most of the logo consists of random doodling, as if the people who made it were extremely bored due to lack if ideas. The only interesting parts of the logo (the trailing effects) are a complete eyesore, and when the logo is still, it looks like the title screen for an Atari game. The fireworks are also unnecessary, and as said before, were probably there because the makers of this logo had no creative juices flowing. It has primitive animation, apparently done on an old computer like the Apple II. The animation is more like a twisted arcade game than anything else. The logo also shows up possibly hundreds ''of times accounting for the weird trailing segments. The music, while perfectly fitting for the logo, seems super low-budget, and not necessary for a home video logo. All in all, this logo has nothing done right, and is one of the cheesiest home video logos ever. However, things get even worse with the next logo... Music/Sounds: An excerpt of "Equinoxe, Pt. 5" by Jean Michel Jarre. It appears to be higher-pitched than normal. The quality of the logo is so bad that you can barely hear the song. Availability: Extremely rare, probably extinct. Seen on old home memory VHS tapes of the time. Go to Greece and check charity shops for tapes for Photo Video's logos on them. Scare Factor: Minimal to high, mostly due to the excessive trailing and strange music that can represent a nightmare very well, but it isn't the worst logo around. It's just cheesy. This logo is an absolutely horrific contraption. However, some people would manage to fall asleep through it due to its long length. 2nd Logo(1993) bandicam 2016-12-24 13-19-11-414.jpg '''CAUTION: Do not call the phone number listed in the logo, as it is not in service.' Nicknames: "The Second Cheesiest Home Video Logo Ever", "Poke a Hole Through the Barrel!", "Photo Video in Space", "The Video Game Logo "'Improved' Edition", "Another Cheesy Space Logo", "The Holy Grail of Awful Logos!", "Slowly Making Progress", "Cheese To The Max", "Redundant Oxymoron Logo II", "Another Personification of All That is Truly Awful", "Here We Go Again...", "Beat That, Argentina!", "Boyd's Video's Pixelated Brother In Space", "Poor Zoom-Out", "How Did They Get So Lazy Again?!",Photo Video in Space Logo: On a black background, we see the color-changing "PHOTO VIDEO" text in an arc shape, with various Greek text below it (Same as before with "& YIOΣ" next to Katsamoundis's name). After 5 seconds, it cuts to the logo on a space background. The logo moves away from the background, to the bottom right corner of the screen. After 20 seconds, the logo finally flies away, and we cut to live-action footage of a harbor, where the text "PHOTO VIDEO" in red, and "Katsamoundis and Son" in yellow, while the camera pans across the harbor. The logo cuts off abruptly. Trivia: The harbor in the logo is in Rhodes, Greece. FX/SFX: The color-changing, the background, the logo moving back.And Everything, Cheesy Factor: Sheesh! And we thought the previous logo wasn't enough! How could they have messed this up so bad? The logo is extremely dated for 1993, and since the music is the same as the previous logo, that also sounds dated. The animation is still heavily pixelated, almost looking like something out of an Atari ST game, and the fonts are very cheap. We get an extremely clear jump cut between the black background and space background. The backing away from the background is extremely slow, lasting 20 seconds (Moving back once every second.), when it could have been much quicker. If you look closely, you can see that the logo is pasted on top of the space background. Also, at the end, the harbor footage is cropped incorrectly, looking out of shape and severely wavy on the sides, possibly due to the tape deterioration. Overall, speaking more about the logo itself, this is up there with the 2003 FADYO logo! This could be a contender for the worst logo ever. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo, but with better quality. Availability: See the 1st logo Scare Factor: Low. The darkness and weird music are startling, especially to younger viewers and those sensitive to darkness, but you'll probably just be laughing at its extremely low quality (just like the previous logo). And for some, it's tamer (or at least better) than the previous logo. Category:Greece Category:Greek logos Category:1988 Category:1993 Category:VHS Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos Category:Cheesiest logos Category:Nightmare Logos